The present invention relates generally to methods and reagents used in the detection of cancer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new diagnostic approach for the detection of chronic myelogenous leukemia.
Leukemia is a malignant disease of the blood-forming organs which involves the distorted proliferation and development of leukocytes and their precursors in bone marrow and blood. There are different types of leukemia which are classified according to two basic considerations: (1) the duration and character of the disease--acute or chronic and (2) the type of cell involved--myeloid (myelogenous) or lymphoid (lymphogenous).
In general, the different types of leukemia are restricted to different age groups. For example, acute lymphoid leukemia generally occurs in young children while acute myelogenous leukemia is found principally in young adults. The chronic forms of leukemia are found principally in adults.
Although there is no known treatment that can permanently control or cure leukemia, there are a wide variety of therapies available which have been successful at prolonging the life of many patients. The treatments range from transfusion and replacement of blood cells to the use of radiation therapy, corticosteroid therapy, chemotherapy using antineoplastic agents, antibiotics and immunotherapy. Different therapies are utilized depending upon the type of leukemia being treated. For example, often no treatment is necessary for chronic lymphoid leukemia, except for occasional radiation therapy. On the other hand, acute leukemia requires immediate treatment utilizing the full range of therapeutic measures available.
Present techniques for diagnosing leukemia are time consuming and do not provide a completely unambiguous determination of the type of leukemia present. It would be desirable to provide a quick, accurate and positive diagnosis procedure which is capable of detecting one or more of the various types of leukemia.